dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Demon
Demons are evil creatures who enjoy using their power to torment, torture, and/or kill those who are weaker than themselves. In the ''Dragon Ball'' series, demons usually are bulky, gray/green/blue, and have three toes on each foot. Most of them live in the Demon World, under the leadership of an evil-hearted deity called Makaioshin.Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guide, 2009 Overview Demon Realm race Dabura comes from, and is a king of the Demon Realm. It is a dimension separate from the main universe, located on the opposite side of their dimension, like the bottom side of a coin (more specifically, Daizenshuu 7 and the Super Exciting Guide books show it as being in the little pointy tip at the bottom of the snow globe that is the cosmos). While Goku is training for the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, he visits a village located near the Demon Realm Gate, which is a portal to the Demon Realm. Evil beings from the Demon Realm come out of this gate and torment the village, and most recently Shula, the martial arts master of the Demon Realm, has kidnapped Princess Misa, so Goku goes to the Demon Realm and rescues her. Towa is the sister of Dabura, and is a brilliant scientist from Demon Realm. Her creation and husband Mira is an artificial being who is primarily made up of DNA from the Demon Realm race, though is also known to possess DNA from several other species. They have a son named Fu, who will have a big influence on the world when he grows up. There is no real name for Dabura and the other inhabitants of the Demon Realm. Daizenshuu 7's character dictionary simply lists Dabura and Shula as being of the "Demon Realm race" (魔界の種族, makai no shuzoku). Devils In Dragon Ball, Devils (悪魔) are a race indigenous to Hell and the most notable being Spike the Devil Man, the strongest of Fortuneteller Baba's fighters before Grandpa Gohan appears. Daizenshuu 7 slightly expands on this by noting that "devil" is not a general term for Hell's life-forms, but just designates Devilman's specific hellish race. Devils appear as enemies in Dragon Ball Online and Dragon Ball Heroes. One specific Devil is named Psidevilman. They work for the Dark Makai army, with Psidevilman as a high-ranking member. Devilman's Japanese name, Akkuman is also the name of the protagonist of another series by Toriyama, Go! Go! Ackman. However, these two characters do not look anything alike; this Akkuman looks like a short, red version of Future Trunks. This Ackman is also a devil, who kills humans to collect their souls and give them to the great demon king in exchange for valuable prizes. The character Chivil from Dr. Slump is also similar to Devilman, resembling a baby version of him. He is also a devil, and comes out from Hell through a volcano to constantly attempt to kill the other characters. Demon Clans Demon Clans (魔族, mazoku)—alternatively referred to as Evil Tribes—refer to several groups of evil aliens that appear in the Dragon Ball series. To be a Demon Clansman you must be pure evil, and Demon Clansmen possess certain properties that their race does not normally have—notably King Piccolo and his offspring possessed abilities that other Namekians did not, such as the ability to completely destroy a Flying Nimbus and stop people's spirits from going to Otherworld by forcing them to remain dwelling in the living realm. King Piccolo was also able to birth mutant offspring, and Lord Slug and his clan were shown to have developed a weakness to sunlight. However, if someone loses their pure evil attribute, they will cease to be a Demon Clansman, as displayed by Piccolo—who loses his Demon Clan status by the time of the battle with Raditz. The Black Water Mist is also capable of turning people infected into Demon Clansmen, they gain several new traits in this state, including red pupils, a feral nature, and the power to turn others into Demon Clansmen via biting. ;Namekian The only Demon Clan that appears in the original manga is King Piccolo's group, composed of King Piccolo and his offspring Piano, Tambourine, Cymbal, and Drum. In the computer game Dragon Ball Online, King Piccolo's clan is revived in the form of a group of Evil Namekians, led by the Black Namekian Naraka. These Namekians attempted to take over the Earth at one point and also summon Mutant Nameks to do their bidding. Another Demon Clan led by a Namekian, Lord Slug, is featured in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. Unlike the other Namekian Demon Clans which were comprised purely out of evil Namekians, Lord Slug's Demon Clan consists of several different alien races, including the Slug Soldier race, Medas, and a few other unnamed races, all possibly originating from Planet Slug. They have both a hatred and a weakness to sunlight, like Lucifer and his demons. ;Makyan Garlic and his son Garlic Jr., introduced in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone, are also Demon Clan leaders. Contrary to King Piccolo's Demon Clan composed of Namekians and Mutated Nameks, Garlic and his son are from planet Makyo (Makyo means "Devil's Cave" in Japanese, which is the "Realm of Demons" in Japanese Buddhism). Garlic assembled a demon army after being outclassed by the Nameless Namekian as successor for the then-current Guardian of Earth. An enraged Garlic led an attack on Kami's Lookout in an attempt to take the position by force. The aging Guardian, however, managed to seal Garlic and the majority of his followers. To avenge his father, Garlic Jr. and his demonic followers (Ginger, Nicky, and Sansho) attack and try to kill the Nameless Namekian counterparts (Piccolo and Kami) whom Garlic Jr. blames for his father's demise. Years later, Garlic Jr. forms another Demon Clan with the Spice Boys (Spice, Vinegar, Mustard, and Salt), and uses Black Water Mist to turn humans who breath in it into evil "demons/vampires" who worship him and the Spice Boys. Demon Gods The main antagonist of the movie Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle, Lucifer, is given the title of Majin (魔神, Majin, lit. demon god), though he is also mentioned to be a vampire in the English version,Back cover of Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle and is also referred to as being a Devil. Note that this is a different kind of Majin from Buu's race, since the second kanji means "god", instead of "person". Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z references a demon god which Hirudegarn was based off. The main antagonist of the game Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, Demigra, is also referred to as a Demon God (Majin). The Dragon Ball Heroes game reveals that he turned into this state after gathering enough kiri. Demigra is also noted to be the God of the Demon Realm. Majin The main "Majin" (魔人; Demon Man or Demon Person) in the series is Majin Buu and all of his forms. Buu is a being who exists since time immemorial and was awakened by the mage Bibidi. Buu is pink, can regenerate as long as even a single one of his molecules remain, and can absorb others to take on their powers and physical characteristics. In the computer game Dragon Ball Online, Buu creates himself a lover in the form of a female fission named Miss Buu some point after the events of the series, and by Age 1000 there is an entire race of Majin descended from him and Miss Buu. A much lesser known Majin is "Majin Ozotto", the final enemy in the Dragon Ball Z V.R.V.S. arcade game, whose English name is "Ozotto the Super Monster". Ozotto has the ability to transform into the other fighters in the game. In his normal form he has three eyes and looks like a cross between second-form Frieza, Janemba, and Hirudegarn. Ozotto is not the same type of Majin as Buu. A third type of Majin appear in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. The three versions to appear are Gogyo Majin, Ensei Majin, and Spring Majin. Phantom Majin Phantom Majin (幻魔人, genmajin) is the term used for Hirudegarn from Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon. Steve Simmon's subtitles on the FUNimation releases translate the term as "phantasm". Hirudegarn was originally a statue of a demon god on Konats, but a clan of evil wizards infused it with evil, turning into a living monster. It evades attacks by turning into smoke, and using its tail to absorb the energy of living beings, similar to Cell. It is cut in half and sealed with Tapion and Minotia, which leads into Wrath of the Dragon. Demon Realm Shinjin Occasionally, there are Shinjin who are born evil. Those delinquent Shinjin are cast into the Demon Realm ruled by Makaioshin, where they live with the Makaio and are secluded from civilizations.Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guide, 2009 Other ;Ogres The Ogres (鬼, Oni) that appear in the series are, in the Japanese mythology, something of a mix between a demon and a troll. Demons first appeared in the series in the movie Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle where they live in the Devil's Castle, located on the Devil's Hand, and under the leadership of Lucifer. With the exception of Ghastel, Lucifer's demons usually use machine guns and Rocket Launchers to attack their opponents. These demons are called Ogres. The Ogres who appear later in the series in Other World act as employees for and assist King Yemma in taking care of the Other World. ;Blood Rubies The Blood Rubies caused King Gurumes to take on a transformation into a demonic entity.Daizenshuu 6, 1995 ;Miniature Demons Miniature Demons appear in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. They are short demons and come in three types: Demon Denizens, Demon Mystics, and Demon Nobles. Their appearance suggests that they are members of the Makyan species, though they also bear some resemblance to the Demon Realm race. ;Fire Demons Fire Demons are a race of demons who appear in Attack of the Saiyans, they are fire-like specter demons who are known to inhabit several areas on Earth. They are powerful, and only three have ever been shown: Evil Flame, Demon Flame, and Furnace Flame. Notably, Evil Flame is shown to have the ability to possess certain people, as he possess Chiaotzu, and possess great speed. ;Possessed A variety of beings can be turned into "demons" through possession methods / having their mind taken control of. People infected by the Black Water Mist are turned into members of the "Evil Tribe", and people who are taken under the influence of Manipulation Sorcery gain the Demon mark, becoming Majin (魔人; Demon Man) - though this is merely a title and they do not become members of the Majin species. In the case of Yakon, he becomes a Majuu (魔獣, Demon Beast). Janemba is also capable of possessing people in a variety of ways. Their change varies depending on how he possess or influences them. ;Evil Incarnate In the movies, there is another demon: Janemba who appears in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn. Janemba is a powerful demon and is evil energy taken physical form, as such he is described as "the living definition of evil". Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle refers to Janemba as a Demon of Hell. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, he is referred to as the Angel from the Underworld. ;Mashenlong Demon Eternal Dragons are shown to exist in Dragon Ball Online, the most notable being Mr. Poko Poko, a Black Mashenlong. ;Mount Paozu Demons Lord Yao is a boar-like demon from Mount Paozu who appears in the movie Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy and who calls himself the "Demon King". Three other demons live on Mount Paozu: Mamba - a humanoid demon, Susha - a frog-like demon, and Torga - a chicken-like demon. Video game appearances Demons are spectators in the Devil's Toilet battle stage in the arcade game Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle. Fire Demons, Miniature Demons, and Majins (Gogyo Majin/Ensei Majin/Spring Majin) are enemies in the Nintendo DS game Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. A "Master of the Demon World" is mentioned by Dabura in his pre-fight dialogue with Super Janemba in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, saying that Super Janemba appears similar to this master. In addition to Mira and Towa, demons similar to Spike the Devil Man are enemies in the computer game Dragon Ball Online. Known Demons ;Demon Gods *Demigra – Member of the Demon Realm race who became God of Demon Realm after becoming a Demon God, and main antagonist in the video game Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *Towa - Member of the Demon Realm race, granted the Demon God state by her grandfather Mechikabura. *Lucifer – A vampiric demonic deity and a Demon King who rules over Devil's Castle with an army of Ogres. Appears as main antagonist of the movie Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle. *Konats' Demon God – The entity on whom Hirudegarn is based on, was worshiped on planet Konats. ;Demon Realm race Members of the Demon Realm race}} ;Devils *Spike the Devil Man – One of Fortuneteller Baba's fighters. *Majon - Spike's older sister. *Psidevilman - A Time Breaker commander. *Greatdevilman - A Time Breaker commander. *Ackman – The main protagonist of Go! Go! Ackman. *Chivil – A baby devil from Dr. Slump. ;Other Demons *Fire Demons – Flame-made demons who appear in Attack of the Saiyans. The tree types are Evil Flame, Demon Flame, and Furnace Flame. *Miniature Demons – Short demons who appear in Attack of the Saiyans. The tree types are Demon Denizen, Demon Mystic, and Demon Noble. *People influenced by the Black Water Mist ;King Piccolo's Demon Clan *King Piccolo (leader) *Mutated Nameks **Piano **Tambourine **Cymbal **Drum **Ukelele **Banjo **Organ **Harp **Mandolin **Bell **Marimba **Viola **Konga **Maraca **Other unnamed Mutated Nameks *Piccolo Jr. ;Dark Namekians *Naraka (leader) *Gamelan *Bongo ;Makyans Members of the Makyan race}} ;Fiends (魔物; demonic things) *King Gurumes – The blood rubies turn him into a demonic creature through a transformation. *Igor – Appears in the movie Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle. *Phantom Majin Hirudegarn *Janemba **Janemba's Majin Vegeta - Created from pure evil energy. Has the appearance of the Saiyan Prince Vegeta. ;Lord Slug's clan *Lord Slug (leader) *Commander Zeeun, Angila, Wings, and Medamatcha *Gyoshu and Kakuja ;Ogre Members of the Ogre race}} ;Majin Members of the Majin race}} ;Mount Paozu Demons *Lord Yao (leader) *Mamba, Susha, and Torga Trivia *Besides the species, the term "demon" or "devil" has also been used as a descriptive term, usually to imply that the person being addressed as such was significantly inhuman in their actions and cruelty, beyond even that of a regular monster. On New Planet Vegeta, the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly uses the term devil to describe himself in response to Piccolo calling him a monster. The narrator refers to Cell as a "demented demon" during the cold opening of "Cell Returns" When angrily confronting Future Android 17 over the death of his son, an old man from Parsley City calls the Android a demon for the murder of his son.